


The Mice Will Play

by Servem



Series: A Shared Life [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servem/pseuds/Servem
Summary: Elizabeth and Timothée are home alone.





	The Mice Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been finishing my Oliver/Elio fic but I was compelled for a moment to do this. :)
> 
> The grosser details got away from me a bit. Only a little sorry. This is mostly Timmy/Liz so be mindful if that's not your favorite!

Elizabeth didn’t ask any questions. 

A trip to the pediatrician’s followed by a stop at Grandma’s. Innocent enough, even for Armie. She was up and showered of course, her hair still damp when he snuck up behind her, dressed with keys in hand.

“Please,” He insisted, “I’ve been feeling the guilt from Mom. I’m well overdue for a visit.”

_Use the extra time for yourself_

It rang in her head a few times after the babies kissed her goodbye, and the door shut behind them. He was right, the one thing she always needed was more time. Between all the people to look after in her house, there was never enough of it to go around. 

“Speaking of which--” she whispered to herself as she pinned her mussed hair back up, no longer needing to rush it dry. She tied her robe up, knotting it lightly at her hip, chilled by the last drops of water lingering on her shoulders. The guest room was at the end of the hall so she stepped quietly, though Armie’s heavy feet surely woke him by know. The door was cracked, just how he liked it. 

_In case the babies wake up; If I'm closer, I want to hear them._

Her chest warmed like the first sip of liquor on an empty stomach. She pushed the door open gently and found him the way he must have fallen into bed last night. One leg slipped into the otherwise undisturbed guest bed, his loose cotton shirt bunched all the way up his back. It didn’t look comfortable.

“Oh, honey!” she sighed, done with whispers. He squeezed his eyes shut tight before squinting suspiciously at her. 

“Oh my god, what time is it?” he pushed himself up onto an elbow and wiped the corners of his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry it’s only 7:30 -- but you look so uncomfortable! Why didn’t you just come to bed?” He did this every once and a while and it made no difference how many times she insisted that she’d rather be woken up and know that he had made it home. 

“I’m sorry, Liz. Dinner ran super late and you don’t get enough sleep as it is; you know I don’t like waking you. I’m just glad I didn’t oversleep. Are the babies awake?” 

More warmth found its way across her chest. She pulled the robe in closer. 

“Armie took them out for their appointments. He said his mother was asking to see them today, too.”

“Wow, that was nice of him.” he smiled distantly for a moment, before realizing she was still home in her bathrobe. The cream colored silk one she usually wore at night.

“Well come on, it’s still early. You can nap in your own bed until you’re ready to get up.”

She held one hand out to him, the other firmly holding the right panel of her flimsy robe. He took her hand and kissed it, as he stood to follow her. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you, too.”

She turned to lead the way to their bedroom before he could stall any more. They had been alone like this several times before, but this morning felt different. Could he tell?

He had slipped out of his shirt as they walked down the hall, rubbing the sleep off his face with it, and tossed it in the bathroom hamper. He stopped at the mirror and swished his mouth out, before taking a few sips from the tap. Elizabeth busied herself around him, collecting her things with the intention of letting him sleep in peace. He found her in the bedroom, rushing to leave. 

“What are you up to now?” He asked with his eyes closing, falling onto the plush comforter, still warm from their bodies. 

“I didn’t really have a plan. I guess I’ll get dressed and knock out some emails for now. Then breakfast?” She tucked away loose strands of hair and quickly spread a creamy moisturizer across the tops of her cheeks. 

“Do you wanna lie down with me? I mean, it is still early. I doubt Armie took the babes so you could have time to answer more emails.” he finished with a soft chuckle into a pillow. He was tempting her openly now. 

“Yeah, okay. I don’t know if I can fall back to sleep but I could use some cuddles. I missed you last night.” She dropped a knee onto the bed and he pulled the sheets down and open for her. He always hooked her so easily. 

She slid into the warm layers facing him, adding a quick kiss to his prickled jaw, as both goodnight and goodmorning. His choice. Timmy smiled, his eyes completely closed, ready to dive back into dreams. 

When he cautioned a glance at her, his tired look was timid. He’d used up all his confidence and charm getting her this close and he could go no further. This was familiar. 

_One last try._

He reached up and dabbed at a lingering drop under her eye. 

“You missed a little lotion.” He said, touching her cheek longer than needed. 

“Thank you.” She answered, and left a lingering kiss on the warm flesh of his palm. He pulled the hand she blessed against his own chest and held it there, afraid to ask for anything other than her blessing.

But she’d been given the gift of time; a terrible thing to waste. 

“It’s okay, Timmy.” she moved under the covers to pull the tie of her slipping robe, “We can sleep if you’re still tired. But we don’t have to.” His eyes, less than tired now, flew to her chest. He couldn’t stop his hand from helping the robe open. The silk was soft but her skin was always softer. 

“Elizabeth, are you sure? Just because Armie suggests it, it doesn’t mean you have to.” A concept he had let infiltrate their delicate arrangement and hijack his confidence at the worst times. 

He was right, of course. She shouldn't do something just because Armie wanted it. It's not like he had honestly given them space this morning only to sleep in. But Timmy was wrong if he thought any of this was just because Armie wanted it. She would spend a long time for years to come convincing him of that.

“Shh.” was all that there was left to say. She brought her lips to his and savored one deep kiss, humming against his mouth, before pulling away to toss her useless robe to the ground. Her hardened nipples had been pushing against it since before Armie had left. She was lying to herself if thought she’d let him sleep. 

Timmy hadn’t even unbuckled his pants. He was so painfully unprepared. He wondered briefly if he should have brought this up to Armie when he had the chance. They’d all given a resounding yes to being in bed together, but it had never been made clear whether it was a reach to expect Elizabeth to be okay with Timmy alone. Or if Armie--

Elizabeth could see the doubt painting his face and moved quickly down the bed. She dragged her wet tongue across his abdomen, from bony hip to bony rib. It was deliciously warm before her spit trail quickly cooled. He let his head fall heavy against the pillow and sighed loudly. 

“Is this okay?” She asked, for the sake of clarity. He picked his head back up to look her directly in the eye. 

“Yes. Always.” he said resolutely, thankful for everything about her. 

She smiled against his hip, pressing her lips into his skin. She did this when she wanted to stop herself from losing it completely and taking a bite. He had the kind of sweet, pale skin that looked like it would be a delicious mouthful. Sometimes she didn’t stop herself. 

This time, she suckled on his hip bone-- a welcome distraction from her fumbles with his zipper. He was swept away by the feeling of the bruise she was leaving, in the shape of her perfect lips, too distracted to realize that his pants were still on. 

She laughed quietly when he ripped his dark jeans off, tossing them down to join her robe. Elizabeth placed a hand on his chest to quiet his body and moved deeper down under the covers, hiding from him. He could feel her bare form slide down his thighs, her soft tits coming to rest between his legs. He allowed himself to wonder what his cock would feel like between them before she pulled him out of the slit in his boxers. 

She loved to do that. Hide their bodies to start, only to tease. It comforted his nerves and made him harder at the same time. Out of the three of them, she was the quickest study. 

He clenched his jaw, tightly shut, when she closed her playful mouth around the head of his cock. He killed the moan in his throat by habit, forgetting the babies weren’t home today. Timmy sighed loudly at the feel of the inside of her cheek, at the thought that they were alone in this today. 

Elizabeth opened her eyes under the hot canopy, seeing everything by the little morning light that filtered though. She couldn’t see clearly at all, but she could see the saliva pooled between her thumb and forefinger. They both usually enjoyed it when she was particularly messy. She could make out the shape of his tall cock in her fist, and exhaled on it, teasing his body heat with a cool breath. And she could hear him release a loud, unashamed moan a moment later when she pressed his full length in, against the back of her throat. Her whole mouth puckered around him, warm and full. 

He whined quietly as he watch her hidden head bob slowly, feeling every overwhelming sensation that he couldn’t see. She was so good to him. With him. They were so good together. 

Timmy lifted the cover over her head, her hair now a complete mess around her flushed face. She panted a little through a smile and tucked him back inside his shorts. Her crawl was a deliberate drag of hot skin against skin, dipping her tired tongue into his mouth to taunt him with his own precome. 

He surprised them both when he pulled her back onto him by her tongue, sucking her in hard. The way he tasted in her mouth was enough to fuel a frenzy in him, unmarred by doubt. Her moan rattled in their open mouths and he thrust his hips up involuntarily at the sound. 

He held their kiss as his hand darted out from his side to cup her breast roughly. Partly to chase the tail of his momentary boldness, partly to hang on to reality. She slackened at his touch, molding against his body. She was getting comfortable in his lap and he was losing his chance. 

“Elizabeth, wait--” He spat out. She looked at him, stunned and breathless.

“Is everything ok?” She scared easily and would never get used to his sudden interruptions.

“Of course! I just--” he slid out from underneath her and moved to face her, standing now beside the bed. He had put a cruel distance between them and she held a scowl, waiting for a good explanation. 

“Before I lose myself,” he began, taking her hand in his and keeping his eyes firmly there, “ I just wanted to ask if I could--” He faltered and couldn’t find the words. She brought her knees round and draped her legs down the side of the bed giving him her full attention.

“Yes? If you could... what?” She waited impatiently, her mouth still wet and her chin pink from his morning stubble. 

He stopped looking for the words. Instead, he slowly dropped to his knees before her, sitting back carefully on his heels. Timmy placed a shy hand in her lap, and she didn’t need any more words to part her legs for him, tingling under his touch. 

It was always an act of worship, since the very first time Armie guided Timmy’s mouth between her legs. But it already felt different. And he wanted to know, he wanted her to know, the depth of his devotion. He and Armie could easily devour her together, but he was ready for them both to feel his singular dedication to her. 

‘Yes.” She answered. Again, unwilling to lose any clarity. “Do whatever you want to me.”

He gripped her thighs and shut them around his head to bury his groan, lovingly against her. They were so so good together. He pulled a deep inhale, pressing the whole of his mouth against the little bit of hair she left there, and it wasn’t enough for her. She rolled her hips forward, placing herself right at the edge of her seat, impossible to ignore. 

He was mesmerized by her wetness, spilling over and darkening a spot on the sheet, before his tongue was there to spread their mess. The taste of her anticipation went straight to his cock and infected his belly with the sweetest kind of ache. She was a deity and this was his worship. 

He moaned low into her, reaching in futility for the depths that Armie owned. His moans were a rumble that moved you as easily as his body could. He couldn’t drop his pitch as deep, but just the thought of his vocals was enough to push past any creeping pause. Elizabeth responded in kind with a pitch that climbed higher the longer she let it. 

She tried to watch, but her head kept falling backwards, eyes shutting at every hard press of his mouth against her. She could only see his dark curls, touched with gold from the summer, bouncing with every broad stoke of his tongue. He was clearly eager to please her and that always made it easy to give herself over to him. She pulled his hands from where the they dug into her thighs and brought them round to cup her ass.

“Mmmm” he hummed in appreciation, and pulled her in closer as he spread her further apart. She fell back onto her elbows now, feeling the accumulation of her arousal pooling. Timmy knew by now that the further apart her legs drifted, the closer she was getting. He hooked a thumb under her knee and dropped her leg on his shoulder, allowing him the open access he needed to finish her. 

Elizabeth looked down the length of her body to meet Timmy’s eyes, made completely breathless by him. He stopped to hold her gaze, his mouth and chin angry and wet. She watched him delicately take her swollen cit between his teeth, grinning widely at her for a second before he suckled all of her in, sinking two fingers into her now. 

A shout escaped her that was nearly a scream, and she rode his mouth hard, nothing in her head except her corporeal pleasure. The waves came fast from within her, wracking her body with jerks and thrusts. She bucked against him for a long time, and he smiled mischievously at her destruction. He was pleased with himself. No use getting cocky, she wasn’t done yet.

“Up.” She demanded immediately, before her voice had properly returned. 

“Get up, I’m not done.” She pleaded, and he shot up so quickly that he made himself dizzy. His shorts were shucked swiftly down to his ankles as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in close to where she lay on the edge of their bed. 

“If you can hold out for a little, I’d love to come on your cock, now.” She cooed, her eyes half-lidded. His cock was warm and heavy where it rested, beating like a heart on her lower belly, and she wanted it inside her immediately. 

“Okay.” he breathed and nodded frenetically. It was sweet. 

He picked himself up off her, leaving an eager droplet where he’d rested, and pushed easily past her slick and tender lips. They groaned in tandem. He’d made her properly ready for him so she only felt the delicious stretch of him on the inside. And it brought her right back to the brim, ready to fall again. 

She reached down between them to press on her clit, only to be beaten there by his quick fingers. She slackened against the bed and let him bring her back, now fully screaming as he rolled her nub between two steady fingers.

Taking hold of one his shoulders, Elizabeth scratched it raw before dropping her frantic hand back to the bed. She had come again and was gasping for air, but his even pace hadn’t slowed. 

“Can you do it again?” He asked, gripping her narrow hips hard, fucking roughly into her body for himself now. 

“Yes.” 

“Do it now, I can't hold on much longer.” He said, suddenly serious as he released her from his tight hold. She hated that they both thought it was a courtesy to spare her of their come. She brought a finger to either side of her raw hole, and pressed on them both where they joined. 

“I’m coming!” she gasped, drunk off his unyielding body. Until he yielded. He tried to stumble back and away, to stain a towel and not her belly, but her legs pulled him back in, deeper than he would push himself.

“Oh my god, Elizabeth!” he shouted, a question masked in an exclamation.

“Please!” She cried, for him to stay. For the last unbroken orgasm that was ripping through her, milking his cock. 

_Please don’t stop now!_

His face was a deep red as he worked in her now, like a hot piston, pumping in and out without caution or pause. He couldn’t stop now if he tried. His groan became a shout that ran down the hall as he dropped himself onto her, their bodies flush against the bed. And he filled her. Their sweat met, falling down their bare chests and commingling between them. Only the sound of their labored breaths could be heard as they shuddered against each other, riding the sensation out, wrapped in each other’s arms. They were dirty and had left the bed absolutely filthy, made far worse when Timmy pulled himself out of her spent pussy and she let his come fall from between her crossed legs. 

“It was time to switch the bedding, anyway.” she lied, letting her head find the pillow. They panted rhythmically for a moment, both buzzing from their climax. She enjoyed a rare moment of serenity, where her fingers weren’t itching for her phone and her legs weren’t bouncing impatiently. Armie and Timmy both knew how to quiet her restless legs to an absolute still. Right then, her legs were so quiet she wasn’t even sure they were still there. 

Timmy pulled her back to the moment with a stifled giggle, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing! It’s just….that was so vanilla.” He laughed again now, no longer hiding it.

“Was that okay?” She asked concerned, ready to wake her legs up if it wasn’t okay.

“No, of course! It was fucking amazing! I’m just laughing because Armie is going to die when he finds out we had amazing, vanilla sex.” And they both laughed. 

“I guess he has to come to terms with that. He brings the kinky out of us.” Elizabeth declared between noisy giggles. 

Their laughter died, and after a beat Timmy turned on his side to face her. 

“Was it? Was that okay for you?”

“ _Fucking_ amazing.” she echoed back at him, warmed by the look in his eyes. Sex with Timmy was very different than sex with Armie. And nothing at all like sex with Armie and Timmy together. They had a different intimacy for every person, for every occasion, and Elizabeth never went without. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“What the fuck happened?” Armie whispered from the doorway. The kids were laughing loudly downstairs while they waited for their lunch. They weren’t allowed up while Mommy was... still sleeping. 

“Nothing she just needed rest, I guess. Very good call on your part.” Timmy answered honestly, if a little vaguely. Elizabeth was still sprawled on the bed, sound asleep, her naked body barely covered by a thin sheet, her face completely covered by her thick hair. 

“Oh yeah?” Armie asked pointedly, delicately grazing Timmy’s shoulder. He was exposed by his loose tank and the four red lines that marked the thin skin there. 

“Busted. Little freaks, the both of you.”

“Relax, you sneaky bastard. We practically only did missionary.” Timmy laughed, wrapping a hand around the back of Armie’s neck.

“What?! Oh come on, I left you two here to get busy! And that’s all you brought? Missionary?” Armie teased, pulling Timmy in close.

”Oh, I knew it.” Timmy said, laughing against Armie’s chest, “Well you don’t hear her complaining, do you?” He added, gesturing into the quiet room.

“Point taken.” 

Armie kissed the bridge of Timmy’s nose before taking a big whiff of his freshly shampooed hair. 

“Oh-- don’t let me forget to change the bedding, please. Today.”

“Ew--”

Timmy pointed a stern finger directly up at Armie's face. “Don’t let me forget”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love exploring Timmy and Elizabeth's (imagined) dynamic. No idea if I'll be doing more (or other sides of the triangle) in this series but that was fun! Tell me what you think!


End file.
